


Terms of Endearment

by Greenlady, Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Greenlady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: Starsky and Hutch have coffee together.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my New Years Eve story for this year. I actually had the idea a couple of days ago, but this was what popped into my mind as I sat down to type, and I changed nothing, just checked the spelling. I hope you enjoy.

They were on their break, sitting in a coffee shop drinking coffee. Starsky had also chosen to get several donuts, which Hutch sneered at as usual. Starsky told him it was hypocritical for him to sneer at donuts.

‘Why? Why can’t I sneer at donuts? I hope I can still sneer at other food items, if I want!’

‘Of course,’ Starsky replied. ‘But you’re my Blintz, so when you sneer at donuts, you’re just being a hypocrite, you big beautiful Blond.’

‘You’re nuts, Babe. Listen, we have to go back on duty soon, so….’

‘Yeah, I should go use the facilities. You want this last donut?’

‘Scram. Eat all the donuts you want.’

Starsky stuffed the last donut in his mouth and headed for the men’s room.

A man and woman sitting next to them looked up from contemplating a book. They fixed their eyes on Hutch and smiled a creepy smile. They got to their feet and came over to Hutch’s table. Now he could see that their book was a bible.

‘May we share the good news?’ the woman asked.

‘Um…what good news?’

The pair grabbed chairs and sat down with alacrity. ‘Jesus Christ our Saviour can save you, too,’ the woman informed him, smiling all the time. 

‘He can save you,’ said her partner in crime. ‘Even you.’

‘Um…why would I want to be saved?’ asked Hutch. ‘And from what?’

‘A filthy sodomite like you,’ said the woman. ‘He can save you from your terrible lifestyle.’

‘He can save even you,’ the man continued. ‘If you pray hard enough.’

‘Oh, my dear,’ said the woman. ‘Don’t you realize you will never know love or happiness?’

‘And you will burn in Hell for all Eternity,’ the man continued.

Through this entire lecture the couple smiled at him sweetly, as if discussing the weather.

‘I don’t know why you think….’

‘Oh, my dear,’ said the woman, again. ‘We overheard your conversation with your…friend.’ Now she couldn’t quite keep her mouth from pursing up in disgust. ‘All those fake…endearments you sodomites use to try to convince yourselves and others that you have real…feelings. It’s a lie, you know.’

‘A lie! How dare you....’

‘Jesus Christ will save you,’ interrupted the man, with determination.

‘What business is it of yours?’ Hutch got to his feet.

‘Don’t you want to be saved?’

‘Not really,’ said Hutch. ‘I think I’m already saved.’ He saw Starsky heading his way and stalked towards him. He grabbed his friend with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. 

For a moment, Starsky stiffened in shock, but then leaned in and deepened the kiss. Hutch felt a shock of his own when he realized Starsky was reacting physically to Hutch’s embrace. Hutch felt his own arousal growing and pulled back quickly. ‘Let’s get out of here,’ he told Starsky. He ignored the varied looks they were garnering, ranging from hate filled stares to smiles of approbation and even lustful envy.

‘Good idea,’ said Starsky. ‘But we still have to go back on duty.’

‘Yeah, damn it. But the day is almost over.’

They were outside now, by their car. 

‘What was that all about, anyway?’ asked Starsky. ‘Why all of a sudden did you think we should start sharing spit? Not that I’m complaining. It was one of the best ideas you have ever had.’

‘Those people sitting beside us? They thought we were a couple and told me we’d burn in Hell for it.’

‘We won’t burn in Hell, Blintz. Don't let that trouble your sweet little heart.’

‘I don’t care,’ said Hutch. ‘It made me realize how much I love you. I don’t care if I do burn in Hell for it.’

‘Me neither,’ said Starsky. ‘But I’m glad we don’t have to worry about it. I’d rather spend eternity floating on a cloud with you, playing a harp. In the meantime….’

‘In the meantime, let’s wrap up this case and head on home. I have some ideas about how to spend the rest of the evening.’

‘Good,’ said Starsky. ‘So do I. And they don't involve playing harps.’ They drove off laughing, in perfect harmony. 

Back at the coffee shop, the evangelical couple were standing in the doorway, staring after them, weeping in sorrow and praying for their souls.


End file.
